Objective Legend: The Unknown
by Nymire
Summary: About a group of kids traveling to the world of FF7. Interesting twists made, and is about to be updated to a better story! This group of kids must save the FF world to get back to normal time.
1. Prologue

_Trust me_ _There's no need to fear_ _Everyone's here_ _Waiting for you to finally be one of us_ _In this time are we loving_ _Or do we sit here wondering_ _Why this world isn't turning around_ _It's now or never_ _Wake up_ _Grab a brush and put on a little makeup_ _Hide the scares to fade away the shakeup_ _Why'd you leave the keys upon the table_ _Here you go create another fable_ _Walk with me until the time_ _Make the forest turn to wine_ _You take the legend for a fall_ _Welcome to the planet_ _Welcome to existence_ _Everyone's here_ _Everybody's watching you now_ _Everybody waits for you now_ _What happens next?_ _In this world_ _Why do we bother?_ _This is all just a dream_ _Why does it feel real?_ _It's impossible for this to happen_ _But it happened anyways_ _And it's not over yet_ _It's not over yet…_

"It's now or never, children! Make up your minds!" Ansem sneered. He was getting more impatient by the second. Cloud and the others were already split apart form the group, leaving the teens in the center of the "world" with their enemy- Ansem. The ten kids stood in a cluster to figure out who's going to fight this psychopath. "Well if anyone's fighting this freak, I volunteer myself to do so," Danie opened up, holding the Buster Sword tightly in her hands behind her back, half tempted to start the fight now and get it over with. "We need to separate these freaking worlds and get back to ours!"

"I agree with her. Count me in!" Axel remarked, sticking up for her. He drew his version of Death Penalty, ready to fire at a moment's notice, with unlimited ammo. Both him and Danie looked at the rest of the group, waiting on their decision. "If worse comes to worse, you can fill in if one of gets hurt badly," Axel added in, which made Danie feel insecure. After a few moments of thinking to themselves, one finally made his mind. Raising his hand, he mentioned, "I'm in." He then drew out his version of Squall's gunblade known as Lion Heart.

"Thank you, Phoenix," Danie answered with relief. Phoenix nodded in response. As loyal friend to Danie, he wouldn't see her fight Ansem without himself by her side, even though he had only known her for two years or so.

The three stayed while the rest backed off to the sidelines. As a result, to their actions and choice, Ansem closed his eyes and before they all could blink, a dark shadow appeared behind him. Recalling back to the games he had played, Axel remarked, "I'm pretty sure this is the second form of the Ansem in _Kingdom Hearts_ at the end of the world. It shouldn't be that hard right?"

"No, it shouldn't. But remember, he had multiple forms after that," Danie responded back. She stood in between him and Phoenix, her sword out vertically, more in a defensive position then attacking, and ready. Axel held his gun so that if an unprepared attack struck, he was ready for it. Phoenix was all-out in his offensive stance, in a position to sprint off at a moment's notice. "Yeah, kind of forgot that part," Axel confirmed his error.

"So do you children believe the fact this is all reality and not some made up fantasy!" Ansem questioned sternly with a serious smirk, starting the battle with a taunt. "Or have you forgotten that fact!" It was dead quiet as an answer.

"There's one thing you most remember throughout your life," Axel mumbled to himself, just loud enough for both Danie and Phoenix to hear, "And that is the fact that somethings only happen once in a lifetime."

"Yet I have a feeling it's gonna happen more often, love," Danie mumbled back serious and for sure on her statement.

"You know that poem thing is wrong," Phoenix said under his breath.

"Which one was that?" Axel asked, forgetting the poem he was talking about.

"The one that went: Don't worry about me, I'm just a thought in your past. Keep on going, once this is over, your memories will last. Just think of it as a dream in your fantasy that lasts forever," he answered back.

"Actually it's half right," Danie softly interrupted, "Keep on going, once this is over your memories will last. That part is true."

"And the dream in your fantasy and a thought in your past parts are wrong," Phoenix confirmed. "This ain't no fantasy and these ain't thoughts in or from my past."

"Correct," Axel agreed, "Same here. And I'm sure Dan agrees too."

"Will you stop calling me that!" Danie harshly spoke. She looked at Phoenix through the corner of her eye. "Dear, none of this is from the past, except for the fact this once was a game-"

"But now it's reality, Child!" Ansem spoke loudly over the three. He had heard it all. "It _was_ once a game, but now, my dear, games have proven to be reality under your senses. You haven't realized the fact until you came here. This is only the beginning of your _fantasy_, kids. The _Dream_ will last longer than you all think. This will become your _past_ and you will realize all that was meant in this time of collision!" He stopped to laugh a baneful laugh to himself, yet more aloud, before continuing one extra statement. "In this reality, your lives end here. And if you manage to beat me, only more havoc will come your way. For my torturement does not end here. You all will see what I mean later, dead or alive. Fantasy or not, life is nothing but a game you cannot restart. Think about that, children."

"He can't be right," Danie mumbled to herself, though half denying it and thinking he was right. Axel overheard her. "He's not," he whispered to her, "And don't think he is, Danie. He wants us to think that, just so it would be easier for him to kill us all!" There was silence, but after awhile Axel continued, "Danie, listen. Walk with me until the time. I want _you_ to hear your heart, don't listen to what the hell this guy is saying! Trust me. You love me don't you?"

**end of prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

"Let's see who had sent me a message within the last two weeks," Danie stated while sitting down on a chair next to a computer. It has been a long day for her; band camp, baby-sitting, and continuing to write in her story. Finally, she got a break and decided to go on the Internet. It has been about two weeks since she was last at a web site known as Shadow-Hill, a site she found awhile back ago and joined. She owned two RPG's there and also had great friends. One of the RPG's was down for upgrading, the other ran wild, and people who were in it, loved it. Danie never thought her RP's would have gotten this far on the site. She is a huge Final Fantasy Fan, especially Final Fantasy VII, and loves to role-play, also playing video games.

Danie typed in the address to the site and checked it out. She noticed three private messages were new, and she had four threads unread that she often goes to. Danie also noticed a few of her friends on: Phoenix, Axel, and Kai Yeritz. Deciding to look at the messages later, Danie looked at the first unread thread in her user control panel (User CP): Journey Drifts. Apparently, there were only six new posts on it after her last one: one from Axel, one from Kai Yeritz, and the rest from Athrin, Rin, or Kaline. They all played at least two parts in the RP, Danie and Axel playing the most. Danie then check the other three, though nothing was really important at the time in them.

She soon got bored, however, and decided to reply to her private messages. The first one she read was from Phoenix, one of her friends she got to join a few months after she did. Basically a greeting saying hi and how he's been doing. Danie was surprised, however, for catching him online, this was very rare. After she replied his, Danie moved onto the next private message from Athrin about the other RP Danie ran. Athrin has been helping her along with it for a while now. She didn't reply to that one, though, because she needed some time to think about it. The last private message was from Axel, about him playing a character that hasn't shown up in a while.

As Danie began to reply to the message, something odd began to happen. The area around her felt like it was shaking, time felt like it was stopped, and before she knew it, Danie slammed into the floor of what looked like a large pitch black room, seeming to be knocked out. The black room soon disappeared and she soon laid next to a small stream in a large forest at night. The damp grass felt cold against her face, and she instantly woke up. Danie sat up slowly and looked around at the scenery. "What the hell! Where am I?" She couldn't make a slight guess on where she was at; it didn't look familiar to her at all. Lowering her head, she massaged it with her right hand. The fall gave her a light headache. Danie, once again, looked around the area, to see if it was all in her mind. But it wasn't. The scenery was still the same.

Hoping this was just a dream, Danie stood up and looked at herself in the refection of the stream. Her hair was normal-- short, blonde-ish brown--, her eyes were too --light blue--, but her clothes weren't. Just the clothes were different, nothing else. She wore black, sort of baggy, pants; a black shirt with the right sleeve covering her shoulder, the other reaching the palm of her hand, with some shoulder armor on that one side as well. She wore a black tank top underneath that, visible only at the chest area, where the collar is open to that point. She wore three belts loosely around her waist --one was connected to a kind of half skirt like outfit--, and another to keep her pants up. Another belt was going diagonally around her chest, starting from her right shoulder and going around her left side. Four fabric-like belts hung down from the two back belt loops (two on each), reaching to her feet. She wore dark boots, as well as a pair of black leather-like gloves and some sunglasses.

Danie walked back a bit, surprised at what she looked like. She swore she had seen the outfit somewhere before, like from a preview or something, but the name of where it came from wasn't in her mind at the time. Something felt odd about the place to Danie. As if she sort of knew the world she was in. Danie began to walk around, soon tripping over a large blade. Getting up, she glanced at it; seeing a blade about her height, and was very wide. Next to the blade was a small gun, loaded. Each of the weapons had some slots able to hold some sphere like objects. The sword had three empty ones and four filled, and the gun had all four slots filled, with small glowing, ball like objects.

It then hit her; she was, for sure, in another world. And not just in any other world, but the world in a game known as Final Fantasy VII. It also dawned on her that her outfit and the blade were like someone's in the game, the hero known as Cloud Strife. Her eyes widen as she faced the fact. "How the hell did I get here?" Danie asked herself, puzzled on why she appeared in the world, picking up the gun in the process. She left the blade where it was and walked off, unaware of what might happen, to a large dark city that could be seen from where she stood.

On the way there, Danie could easily spot a few people ahead. She drifted herself off of the road and into the forest, still heading toward the unknown people, but without them noticing her. Spying on the group of about four or five, noticing one held hostage, she kept alert. The one that was held hostage was hard to determine, but the other four weren't. They each wore a dark suit and held a small gun in their hands. Danie watched the group for a while, overhearing their conversation:

"This kid's talk is insane! Fuck, being from another world! What the hell has this kid been drinking!" one of the members of the group spoke, kicking the hostage to the ground. His voice was easy to tell that he was a male. One of the others crackled.

"Well what should we do with him, Reno?" another man spoke.

"Hell for all I care, I say we should just leave him be so he can die off!" the one who had kicked the hostage answered. Obviously, that had to be Reno.

"I think we should take him up to Rufus. We can deal with him later, just let Rufus slaughter this kid," a female remarked.

"Shit, Elena. Let us do the honors," Reno retaliated, "What other fucking way were we hired for! Hell, nothing! Slaughtering and tormenting the hell out of others that's the only damn reason we're here! Fuck the damn orders we get otherwise!" He aimed the barrel at the hostage's head.

"You kill the kid, you've basically killed yourself, Reno," one of the men chuckled.

"Shut your god damn mouth, Tseng! You're not in charge here!" Reno answered, half ready to fire the gun.

"He has a point," Elena replied, "You kill the kid, Rufus won't be happy and will end up killing all of us."

"Fuck you all," Reno sneered, aiming the barrel down and placing it in a small holster on his side. "Rude, get this kid the hell out of my god damn sight, or I'll shoot his fucking head off! You know where to take him." The tallest man of the group nodded and grabbed the kid lying on the ground, forcing him to walk ahead. The other three, however, started to head in Danie's direction. Quickly, she backed off aways, but not before Tseng spotted her. He stopped and nudged at Reno to look in his direction. The leader glared at Danie before steadily walking to her. Elena and Tseng followed. As Danie backed up, she tripped over a raised root in the ground. Grabbing her by the arm forcefully, Reno pulled her up, keeping a firm grip on her arm.

"Haven't seen you around before, bitch. Where are you from? Don't give me any fucking answers saying you're not from this world…I've already had enough of that damn excuse," Reno remarked, pulling Danie up to his height. Danie went to draw her gun, but Reno was quicker and took the gun that was clipped on her side. He held it at her head and repeated, "Damn it! I asked where the hell are you fucking from!" A small laugh emerged between Elena and Tseng as they watched Reno, while Danie remained quiet. Reno overheard the laughs and turned to the two laughing, dragging Danie along. His glare he sent stopped the laughing. "I've had enough!" Reno remarked storming off back into the direction he started in earlier, forcing Danie to come with. "Pick up your fucking feet, bitch!" Danie picked up her pace, almost running just to keep up, while being dragged. She soon stumbled to the ground but Reno yanked her right back up.

They exited the forest and entered a city next to it. The city was dark, though it was day, it had no sunlight. Reno continued to drag Danie by the arm into a dark alley. Elena and Tseng were unable to keep up and fell behind. Reno suddenly stopped and slammed Danie into a wall right in front of him. She hit the wall with a decent thud and fell to the ground. There was some silence before Reno started again, "Where are you from, damn it?" Danie slowly got to her knees and then to her feet.

"I'm…not…from…here," Danie stuttered, trying to keep her balance. Reno shook his head, "No duh, kid. It's obvious that you're not from the slums, you're dressed to decent, bitch. I'm asking you what fucking city you're from!" Danie stared at him. Did he not understand her? "I'll repeat myself…I'm not from this world…" Danie repeated.

"Hell! Here we go again! Bitch, I've already had enough with another one like you. Damn it, tell me where you're from, not some excuse about being from another damn world!"

"I said I wasn't from here," Danie sneered, softly.

"God damn it!" Reno remarked, picking up Danie and tossing her into the wall again. "Tell me where the hell you're from now!"

"I already told you," Danie answered, getting up from the last fall. Her balance wasn't all to well, and she was getting beat up quite a bit.

"I bet you're working for that Strife asshole an-," Reno started, as he was about to pick up Danie by the neck. But as he was about to, someone hiding among the shadows stopped him.

"That's enough, Reno," a not too deep voice called out. "Let me take it from here." Apparently, Reno recognized the voice and stopped, dropping Danie back to the ground. "I had a feeling you'd be here, after seeing that only three of you returned to my office," the voice continued, this time moving into seeing distance. As Danie weakly watched the figure come closer, she could easily tell what he looked like. He wore a labcoat like outfit with a rifle in one of his hands. He stopped right next to Danie and looked down at her, within minutes down to his knees to study her. "She could be useful," he spoke again after a few minutes of silence among them.

"How can she be useful!" Reno sarcastically asked.

"Once these wounds and marks heal, she could probably help your group out. That is, if you don't continue to hurt her like this," the guy answered. Danie didn't want to get her mouth involve and continued to stay quiet. The guy, whom was kneeling next to her, examined what Reno had done. "Honestly, Reno. She's scared to death because of you. Heh, how sad." Reno just rolled his eyes. "You're dismissed." With that, Reno walked off, leaving Danie and the unknown guy to themselves.

There was a small laugh from the guy, and then he softly told Danie, "The name's Rufus Shinra. You are?" Danie was still scared, and continued to be silent. Rufus seemed to know her feelings. "No need to be scared, that is, unless you're against us." Danie had no idea what he was talking about. Her puzzled looked informed Rufus that she was confused. "Heh, you don't get it do you?" Danie shook her head no and finally spoke, "No, I don't. I'm not from this world, so I'm actually quite clueless on what you're saying and probably what you will be saying." Rufus smiled, he seemed to understand her, or at least Danie thought he did.

"You probably don't believe me like that one other guy," Danie finished, though the end of her sentence began to fade.

"Sad, I actually do believe you," Rufus answered, "You aren't the first to tell me this, and probably not the last I'll here about it. Don't mind Reno, that's how he is. He really won't do anything harmful unless I say. Reno just doesn't seem to understand some cases."

"…why do you believe me? Isn't this just a goofy story to your ears?"

"Heh, it might be. But come to think of it, ever since our world has been acting like crazy, things have been interesting. A story like that seems to be true in that case."

"What do you mean 'crazy'?"

"Interesting fiends have been appearing lately, one's I can never remember seeing here before…"

"…"

"Here let me take you back to my office. We'll fix you up a bit, and I guess get you up to date," Rufus replied, standing up and waited for Danie to get up, holding out a hand to help. Danie gently took his hand and got up, stumbling forward. Rufus caught her and helped her plant her feet on the ground, holding her arm over his shoulder and one of his arms around her waist to embrace her. Standing up, Danie felt faint, but she was thankful that someone was here to at least help her. Slowly they made their way to a large building in the center of the city.

Apparently, they weren't alone. Someone lurked well among the shadows, and quiet as a cat, it moved away from the scene to a small abandoned house. It's cape drifting behind it, so silent that not even the person noticed it whipping lightly behind him. He entered the abandoned house, seeing eight other people in there. Once the mysterious person entered the house, one of the people spoke up. "Find out anything, Vincent?" The person he was talking to nodded, then answered, "Cloud, Rufus holds two of those kids basically in his command. One I saw was female, and she was pretty beat up from one of the Turks. The other I have no clue."

"We need to get them," Cloud responded. He turned to another about his height, "Squall? Exactly how many of them are there supposed to be?"

"We have three, Rufus apparently has two, so then that leaves about three out in the open somewhere," Squall answered.

"Urgh! We need to get the rest of them! They're the only ones that can get this straight!" Cloud remarked to himself. "So whom exactly do we have here? Besides my group and Squall's, that is."

"I go by Axel," one of the younger people answered, two others followed his answer.

"The name's Athrin."

"Kai Yeritz for me. It's Kai for short."

"So you are three of the ones that are supposed to be from the same world, but different from ours, to fight against them?" Squall asked.

"Hey whoa! Don't look at me! I have no fucking idea what the hell is going on," Axel answered, "And I don't exactly think Ath and Kai know either."

"I wonder who the other's are to be, or the ones Rufus have," Cloud mumbled. He turned to one of the quiet ones sitting down, "Yuffie, Irvine, Zell…You guys have any ideas?" They all shook their heads no. "Damn…" Squall began to think. "You three…" he started while looking at Axel, Athrin, and Kai Yeritz, "You mind doing something crazy to get the two out of Rufus's command?"


End file.
